Finding My Beat!
by IllusionistDream
Summary: After my unsuccessful previous story "Finding the Beat," I have decided to remake it. The talent agency "VOCALOID" is starting it's fourth generation scouting. This year, the six that are in have one goal-beat generation 2. Green is the Enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my new OC story! I have deleted 2 stories, and plan on a third (Finding the Beat.) I know that I had 8 followers and 7 favorites, but I was NOT proud of my work. I have set up a new OC form, and this time will only be accepting 6~10, depending on my mood. I will be more picky, and will need to have more characters with different personalities!

Ok, here goes nothing!

**Personal-**

Name:

Nickname(s) _Not Required_:

Stage Name _Not Required:_

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality:

Nationality:

Languages:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

**Appearence (Hair, eyes, skin, face features, make-up, body type, height, weight,etc.)**

Casual Clothes:

Performance Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

**Musical Abilities-**

Singing Type (lead, background, chorus, etc.):

Instrument(s):

Voice Type:

Song Genre:

**Other- **

Sports:

Intelligence/Grades:

Love Interest (ask for a list):

Anything I Forgot:

Questions?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

A woman with pink hair smiled at her daughter. "C.L., daddy went far away today.."

The child looked up at her mother. "How far? Tokyo? China? Americo?" The little girl looked proud of herself. Her mother shook her head.

"You can see him in three days. Just count them with your fingers!" She put up her index finger, "One." She lifted her middle finger, "Two." She put up her thumb, "Three!"

The child imitated her. Then, she smiled, and the two people went out of the airport to home.

As the two went home, the mother adjusted her mirror to look at her child. She smiled at the sight of her, her daughter was a quiet girl who valued words, and spoke with meaning. Of course, as a toddler, her meaning would be substituted as plain blunt, but any young girl would be excused of that at the young age.

Yet, she also sighed. Her husband was busy at work, and couldn't help the little girl very much when he was away. The most she could explain to her child was where he was. China, Tokyo, Americ_a__. _She pulled over at their house and grabbed her daughter's hand as they walked inside the house.

The house was a modest one that was neatly kept. The dust was swept off daily, and the windows washed once a month. Vaccums were in use once a week, and the pantry was checked bidaily for any spoiled food. It was a tedious process, but it payed off in the end.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that belonged her son, C.N. Akemi, brother of her daughter, C.L. "C.L.! Let's play with these!" He held out some toys that he had been given on the sibling's birthday a few days ago, and showed his growing teeth. "Ok!" C.L. ran over and soon joined her brother in the small playroom.

Perfect, Ordinary Day.

_**5 Years later...**_

"Is that you, C.L.? Come here, now. I don't want you to do anything like your younger sister!" An insane laugh was heard across the house. The family had moved to Tokyo after business after business wanted C.N.'s dad to work for them.

In the five years that had passed, many things had happened. The woman's month old baby had her "party" a couple years ago, as she was pregnant those 5 years ago. A couple years ago, something else happened. Her baby had disappeared. She was found dead in the riverbank a day later.

At first, the mother just sulked and was depressed for days and days, weeks and weeks. Her once-model-like face became lined with gray hairs, and she wasn't concerned about her looks. She wore sweats everyday, and her husband did all the housework for a month.

To every one's surprise, she was fine by a month after. Her phrase for recovery became, "Live Your Life to the Fullest," and every one was happy. Well.. Almost every one. She wasn't. She put on the facade and decided to just put out her anger on others. Specifically, her daughter.

Why not her son? C.L. was a good girl who looked exactly like her dead little sister, and was so full of potential. Her younger sister couldn't ever do anything now, being dead.

C.L. had now gotten used to it. Getting punched? No biggie. A kick? That's life. Her soccer ball taken away? Her tears fell down at the seriousness of it. After the fourth year, she didn't even bother. She still hid, but she didn't cover her tracks like she used to.

Whoosh. The curtains she had been hiding behind were pushed aside. She trembled in fear. She was 9 years old, and who wouldn't? Her mother roughly dragged her by her arm and sat her down to study.

"Square root 9, mulitplied by 3, divided by nine, added by 53, subtacted by 1, added by 3, divided by four, times 5, equals?"

"60?" The little girl tried to keep up, but she couldn't divide fast enough.

"No, C.L. You know what happens to girls who don't do things right?" Her mother's voice was dripping with venom, and the girl trembled in fear. Her mom didn't give her time to answer, "They are broken!" She laughed maniacally. She pulled out her knife.

"AHHHHH! STOP MOTHER!"

_**4 Years later...**_

"C.L., I don't want you to remember any past details, OK?" Ryan, C.L.'s father, had wanted to change her last name so she could forget. She wasn't taking her jailed mom's last name ever again. She was taking her new French-Asian mother's name.

"Perfect!" C.L. agreed, and she was back to the girl she used to be. She was living in England now, also to forget, and loved everything about it. Even the British accents. Of course she wasn't expecting anything to happen in her life anymore, but that's life.

She didn't care about her eye, leg, and hand. Life was to move on.

Especially when the talent agency came.

_"Live Your Life to the Fullest."_

_(This is one of the OC's I have used.)_


End file.
